


Ankünfte, Auskünfte

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Elrond in Aman [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Fourth Age, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sailing To Valinor, Two Shot, Valinor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mit dem Weg nach Valinor hat Elrond alles hinter sich gelassen, was ihm einst lieb und teuer war. Nun hat er nur noch Celebrían, welche ihn bereits vollends genesen sehnsüchtig erwartet hat. Gemeinsam führen sie ein ruhiges Leben auf dem Land. Doch ganz lässt ihre Vergangenheit sie nicht los.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ankunft

Langsam und majestätisch glitt das Schiff in den Hafen. Liebliche Musik hallte über das Wasser, ein süßer Duft lag in der Luft. Elrond stand am Bug des Schiffes, den Wind in den Haaren, und beobachtete den Einlauf. Allmählich schien sich der Kai zu füllen, ihre Ankunft war bemerkt worden. Doch er suchte nur nach einem bestimmten Gesicht. Wo war sie? Wie ging es ihr? Hatte sie Heilung finden können? Mit besorgtem Gesicht umfasste er die Reling.

„Ihr werdet sie wohlbehalten vorfinden.“

Erschrocken fuhr Elrond herum. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Galadriel hinter ihn getreten war. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, was Elrond wieder beruhigte. Wenn Galadriel sich so sicher war, dass es ihrer Tochter gut ging, dann würde es auch so sein.

Das Schiff hielt auf den Kai zu und wurde, als es angelegt hatte, rasch vertäut. Eine Laufplanke wurde herabgelassen. Nun war es so weit, nun betrat Elrond das erste Mal in seinem Leben diesen heiligen Boden. Er holte tief Luft und trat dann an die Seite der anderen Ringträger Galadriel, Mithrandir und Frodo. Bilbo, der Ringfinder, stand zwischen ihnen. Die beiden Hobbits sahen sich stumm staunend und mit großen Augen um. Elrond konnte nicht von sich behaupten, nicht ebenso zu empfinden.

Gemeinsam schritten sie die Planken hinab.

Sie waren in Valinor, den Unsterblichen Landen, dem geheiligten Land der Valar, entrückt von der Welt.

Die Menge der Schaulustigen teilte sich, als ein großer schwarzhaariger Elb mit alten und unergründlichen, grauen Augen auf sie zu schritt. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er Galadriel erblickte. Die Fürstin der Galadhrim trat ihm entgegen und machte zu Elronds tiefem Erstaunen einen Knicks.

„ _Atar_ “, nannte sie den Elb.

Da wusste Elrond, wen er vor sich hatte. Auch er verbeugte sich.

„ _Aran Meneltyalda_ “, begrüßte er Finarfin.

Nachdem er seine Tochter begrüßt hatte, wandte sich Finwes dritter und einziger noch lebender Sohn Feanors Elrond zu. „Ihr müsst Elrond von Imladris sein“, hieß er ihn willkommen. „Kunde über Euch eilt Euch weit voraus.“ Dann erblickte er die Hobbits, die es Elrond, als dieser sich verbeugt hatte, eilig nachgetan hatten. „Auch von Euch und Euren Taten vernahm man bereits in den Heiligen Landen der Valar, und so heiße ich auch Euch hier willkommen.“

Es drängte Elrond, all diese lästigen Formalien hinter sich zu lassen, so sehr es ihn auch ehrte, Finarfin sprechen zu dürfen. Er wollte endlich wissen, was mit Celebrían war!

Und da … da war sie! Inmitten einer Gruppe Elben stand sie und hatte nun endlich auch ihn ausgemacht. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, ein glückliches Lachen legte sich auf ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Sie raffte ihre Röcke und eilte auf ihn zu. Elrond vergaß all seine fürstliche Würde und rannte ihr entgegen.

Und dann endlich konnten sie sich wieder in die Arme schließen! Er weinte Freudentränen. Wie schön es doch war, Celebrían wieder lachen zu sehen, sie gesund und munter zu sehen, nachdem sie sich vor fünfhundert Jahren in solch großem Leid voneinander hatten trennen müssen. Er scherte sich um keinerlei Konventionen und küsste sie vor aller Augen.

„Meine Celebrían, mein Herz, meine Seele“, flüsterte er und konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. „Mein, mein, mein, mein für immer.“

„Nun kann uns nichts mehr trennen“, erwiderte sie nicht minder glücklich und strich ihm zärtlich über das Gesicht.

Er küsste sie noch einmal und lächelte sie überglücklich an. Ja, nichts mehr würde sie nun trennen können.

„Geh nun, denn ich denke, dass deine Mutter auch noch etwas von dir haben möchte“, sagte er und gab ihr einen Nasenstupser.

„Mein armer Elrond, nun muss er mich doch wieder teilen“, scherzte sie, löste sich aber dennoch von ihm und ging nun auch Galadriel begrüßen. Das Wiedersehen zwischen Mutter und Tochter fiel kaum minder herzlich aus, denn auch Galadriel war äußerst froh, ihre Tochter an Körper und Seele genesen zu sehen.

„Wo ist Vater?“, fragte Celebrían schließlich, als sie Celeborn noch immer nicht ausmachen konnte.

„Er wird bald nachkommen“, versprach Galadriel. „Er hat von seinem Vetter Thranduil im südlichen Eryn Galen als Dank für die Vernichtung Dol Guldurs und der Hilfe an der Säuberung des Waldes ein Reich zum Geschenk erhalten. Doch er wird kommen.“

„Und unsere Kinder?“ Mit sorgenvoller Miene wandte sich Celebrían an ihren Gemahl. Eigentlich wusste sie, was es bedeutete, wenn Elladan, Elrohir und Arwen nicht mit Elrond gekommen waren. Und doch … Würde er es aussprechen, würde sie Gewissheit erlangen. Vielleicht waren sie ja noch unter Deck auf dem Schiff …

Elrond spürte, wie der Kummer erneut in ihm aufkam. Dieser Moment hatte kommen müssen, dieser Moment, in dem auf das allzu sehnlich herbeigewünschte Wiedersehen die Trauer über diesen tiefen Verlust folgen musste. Mit düsterer Miene trat er zu Celebrían und ergriff ihre Hände. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Sie werden nicht kommen“, sagte er nur schlicht.

Sie sah ihn fassungslos an. Langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Elrond zog sie erneut in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich, teils, um ihr Trost zu spenden, teils auch, um ihre Tränen nicht sehen zu müssen, denn er hatte es noch nie ertragen können, sie weinen zu sehen. Sanft wiegte er sie, während sie klagend weinte. Sie wusste ebenso gut wie er, dass sich ihre Kinder für ein sterbliches Leben entschieden hatten.

Doch er sagte nichts, kein Wort des Trostes. Denn was hätte er auch sagen können? Das Arwen nun die Königin von Gondor und Arnor war? Welch schwacher Trost! Dass sie noch andere Kinder haben konnten? Welch schwacher Ersatz sie doch für die Zwillinge, die seinem Bruder so ähnlich waren, und sein zuckersüßes Täubchen wären!

„Hätte ich sie doch nur noch einmal sehen können!“, schluchzte Celebrían.

„Shh, shh …“, machte Elrond und küsste sie immer wieder auf ihr goldblondes Haar. Wie ihm doch das Herz blutete, seine geliebte Gemahlin so leiden zu sehen!

Doch was gab es schon, das ihr Leid hätte mindern können? Ihre Kinder waren ihnen auf ewig verloren, so endgültig wie auch Elros von ihm gegangen war. Elrond verstand Celebrían nur allzu gut, denn nun schon zum zweiten Male musste er diese Verzweiflung über seine absolute Ohnmacht erleiden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses Leid hier in Aman tatsächlich leichter zu ertragen war.


	2. Auskunft

Ja, das Leid war leichter zu tragen in Aman, wenn auch freilich nicht weniger schmerzvoll. Doch die Last lag leichter auf den Schultern, Linderung war leichter zu finden.

Celebrían hatte ein Haus nicht allzu weit vom Meer entfernt und betrieb eine kleine Obstwirtschaft. Sie bot Bilbo und Frodo an, gemeinsam mit ihrem Gemahl dort zu wohnen, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Bilbo schon einige Jahre zuvor bei Elrond zu Gast gewohnt hatte. Dankend nahmen die Hobbits an.

Elrond genoss das einfache Leben auf dem Land, fernab aller Verpflichtungen. Er war kein Fürst mehr, wenn er es nicht wollte, und konnte jenes einfache Leben leben, in dem er in Ossiriand aufgewachsen war. Ihr Haushalt war klein und bestand nebst Ceomon und Rethtulu, denen es gestattet worden war, mit Elrond zu gehen, nur aus wenigen Bediensteten. Der Herr und die Herrin des Hauses legten meist selbst Hand mit an, wenn es galt, die Obstplantagen zu pflegen, und es war ihnen Recht so.

So gingen die Jahre unbemerkt ins Land, denn Zeit spielte in diesen Gefilden keine Rolle. Eines Tages schlief Bilbo auf der Veranda des Hauses friedlich ein und wachte nicht wieder auf. Auch Frodo wurde älter und älter und fand schließlich auch seine letzte Ruhe neben Bilbo unter den Obstbäumen Elronds und Celebríans.

Die Nachrichten aus Mittelerde wurden immer spärlicher, immer weniger Schiffe liefen in die Häfen ein. Doch bei jedem standen Elrond und Celebrían bange am Kai und lauschten auf die Nachrichten, ob jene eine darunter sei. Über einhundert Jahre vernahmen sie sie nicht und waren froh darüber. Doch sie wussten: Jedes einlaufende Schiff brachte sie der Kunde näher.

Jener Tag musste unweigerlich kommen und als Legolas auf einem der letzten Schiffe aus Mittelerde schließlich auch Valinor erreicht hatte, da wussten sie, dass dieser Tag nun gekommen war.

Arm in Arm standen sie wie schon so oft am Kai und beobachteten die Neuankömmlinge. Thranduil, der schon vor einigen Jahren seines Reiches schließlich müde geworden und hierher gesegelt war, war schon längst zu seinem Sohn geeilt und begrüßte ihn in Valinor. Gimli stand auf seine Axt gestützt an ihrer Seite und sah sich mit großen Augen um. Es erstaunte Elrond, den Zwergen noch lebend anzutreffen, denn dessen hohes Alter war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

Nun sah Legolas Elrond und Celebrían. Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, als er auf sie zuging. Elronds Herz verkrampfte sich. Eigentlich wollte er nicht hören, was Legolas ihm zu sagen hatte, und dann wollte er es doch wieder hören. Celebrían griff seine Hand fester und er drückte ihre beruhigend, obgleich er innerlich selbst ganz und gar nicht ruhig war.

„Herr Elrond. Herrin Celebrían“, begrüßte Legolas sie mit einer Verbeugung.

„Sprich“, forderte Celebrían ihn auf. Elrond spürte, wie ihre Hand zitterte.

„König Elessar verstarb an seinem zweihundertzehnten Geburtstag“, sagte Legolas leise und man sah ihm an, dass es ihm leid tat, dass er der Überbringer solch schlechter Kunde sein musste. „Das Licht des Abendsternes verblasste daraufhin, und ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihren Gemahl lange überlebt hat.“

Elrond und Celebrían schwiegen betroffen.

„Danke …“, sagte Elrond schließlich, um überhaupt irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern.

Legolas wirkte sichtlich betreten und wusste nicht wirklich, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. Also beließ er es bei einem Nicken und entfernte sich unauffällig.

 Das Zittern Celebríans wurde schlimmer, als sie die Tränen zurückzuhalten versuchte. Elrond schloss sie nur wortlos in die Arme, während auch ihm stumm die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen und sie heftig zu weinen anfing. Ach, sein kleines, süßes Prinzesschen! Welch Leid sie doch zu ertragen haben musste in ihren letzten Tagen! Das hatte sie nicht verdient, sie am allerwenigsten.

Und welch schlechter Vater er doch war, denn er hatte nicht bei ihr sein können, um ihr Trost zu spenden. Allein und verlassen von ihm hatte sie den Tod finden müssen, ohne jede Hoffnung auf Trost von seiner Seite. Er wollte gar nicht erst daran denken, was Elladan und Elrohir würden erleiden müssen, wenn einer von ihnen zuerst sterben würde! Elrond wusste  ja, wie grausam es war, den Zwillingsbruder zu verlieren.

Ah, was für ein schlechter, schlechter Vater er doch war! Warum hatte er all das nur zugelassen? Warum hatte er nicht damals Elros‘ Wahl getroffen? Nun hatte er nur noch Celebrían, das einzige, was ihm von seiner einst so großen Familie geblieben war. Seine geliebte Celebrían …


End file.
